The Maiden's Daughter
by Rawr I'm a Taco
Summary: Miranda Archer has spent her whole life in an orphanage, with no clue as to who she is. She wants someone to tell her who her parents are So what happens when she is attacked by a monster? Will the answers she's been looking for be revealed at last? R


**Hey ya'll! This is my fist Percy Jackson story, so jusy bear with me. Today for our disclaimer, we have an extra special guest! Give a big round of appluase for... APOLLO!**

**'Cricket, Cricket, Cricket'**

**Apollo: The Seer of Apollo does not own PJO**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could. I could hear the huge hellhound, hot on my trail. With great speed, I turned around, my sword appearing in my hand. I guess I should explain how all of this happened.

First off, my name is Miranda Archer. Yeah, weird name, I know. I'm a twelve year old girl who lived her whole life in an orphanage. My parents died. My father died in an old mining accident before I was born. My mother was in so much pain and grief, that she couldn't handle my birth. I never met either of them. I grew up in south Georgia. I never got a chance to go to church. I have auburn colored hair, that looks like it has black highlights in it. I'm short, and lithe. My eyes are silver, and seem to glow like the moon at night.

"Miranda, get your lazy tail out of bed, it's time for school!" That would be the my friend, Amber. She's turning 18 soon, so she won't be here anymore. She's been there all my life, so I can't imagine what it'll be like when she's gone. She's the older sister I never had.

"Hold your taters Amy, I'll be down in a second!" I yelled back at her. I couldn't wait 'til Connections today. We're working on music for the Spring Concert. We'll be playing Dark Fortress Overture, Medieval Legend, and Project March.

The smell of pancakes came from the mess hall. Miss Sarah, the orphanage director, always made the best M n' M pancakes. I ate as quickly as I could, so I didn't miss the bus. I ran out to the bus stop. As soon as I got there, the bus came up. Oh great, another day of boring learning.

I only live a few minutes away from the school, so sure I could have walked, but as Amber had said earlier, I'm lazy. I headed to my homeroom class, who. School just dragged on that day. At least it was the last day of school before spring break. Finally! Fourth block! This is the last class of the day. As I took my seat, I noticed there was a substitute teacher.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Dodds. I will be your substitute teacher for today. Now before we begin, Miranda Archer, please come with me." _Now where have I heard that name? Mrs. Dodds. Strange._ I thought. Mrs. Dodds took me into the hallway. It was completely empty. I turned around to face her. There was just an empty space where she once stood. I turned back around, and what I saw horrified me. A giant monster, with velvety wings like a bat, was standing in front of me. If you've ever watched the Chronicles of Narnia, and seen the hag, you know what it looked like. It looked just like that, minus the beak, plus wings.

What I saw next shocked me even more. Four teenagers wearing Greek battle armor ran into the hallway! And they had swords! There were two girls and two boys. One of the girls was blonde with grey eyes, and the other had black hair and electric blue eyes. One of the guys had black hair and coal black eyes, and the other had black hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. _What the heck?_ I thought. Moments later, the monster was gone, and I was a little more than freaked. "What the HECK is going on?" I shouted.

"I'm Percy Jackson, and these are my friends, Nico Di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace." said the one guy with blue eyes. He pointed to the black-eyed boy, who I guess was Nico, the blonde, Annabeth, and the black haired girl, Thalia. "That thing was a Fury-"

"But Furies are from mythology!" I cut him off. "Are you saying that all of those monster, the gods, the titans, and the heroes, are real?" They nodded. "Sweet! But why was it after me?"

"I guess you know about demigods then?" Annabeth asked me. I nodded. "Well, we are demigods, and so are you. There's a special camp in New York, where demigods go to train. It's called Camp Half-blood. We have come to take you there."

"But what about all of my stuff? I can't live without my iPod. We've gotta go to the orphanage and get all of my stuff." I tried to explain.

"Don't worry, we already stopped by and got everything." So Nico finally speaks. "Sarah, the director, she's a daughter of Demeter. All of the girls in the orphanage are demigods." So that explains why so much weird stuff happens.

"Well, are we going or not?" Thalia said impatiently.

"Hold your horses Pinecone Face!"

"Make me Death Breath!"

Ugh. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Once again, I am right. I'm sitting in the back seat, right between Thalia and Nico. They are so annoying. If they don't shut up, I will knock them out.

"Hey Pinecone Face, are you and the hunters gay? You swore to turn your backs on men, and there are just girls soo… Are you?" said the little annoying son if Hades. God, or was it Gods now? But anyways, Nico and Thalia are both annoying me with their constant bickering.

"In case you've forgotten, Bianca was a hunter too!" Thalia screamed back at him. He fell silent. I saw him trying to hold back tears, but to no avail. "Oh my gods, Nico! I'm so sorry! I went to far!" I could tell she was sincere.

"Who's Bianca?" I inquired, my voice taking a gentle tone.

"She was my sister. She joined the hunters when she was our age, two years ago. She died on a mission to save Annabeth and Artemis." It was a teary eyed Nico that answered. I didn't inquire any further. Losing a sister must be horrible. I can't imagine that kind of pain. The silence seemed to stretch on for hours, mostly because it did actually stretch on for hours, but not really the point here. I soon fell asleep out of boredom.

(Dream)

I opened my eyes to see a blonde guy with blue eyes. He had a scar on his cheek. Beside him stood a perky redhead girl. A green mist surrounded the girl and she whispered what I could only guess was a prophecy.

"_Seven Half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

_The mist disappeared and she was back to normal. The hot blonde dude opened his mouth and said, "Remember this prophecy. It is now your life. Do not keep this from your friends because you will need all the help you can get."_

"_Who are you?" I asked, somewhat intimidated._

"_I am Luke Castellen, and this is the current Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Dare." He answered. The two of them started to fade._

"_Wait," I screamed, "what does it all mean? Tell me!"_

**Sorry if it's bad, like I said, it's my first PJO story. Please review. No flames please, though constructive criticism will be welcome. Tell me if you would like one of your characters in the story, because there will be plenty of OC's. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
